Butlers, Hosts, and Death
by Flameswolf
Summary: Sequel to Butlers and the Hosts Secrets. Ciel was disappeared from the Host Club life, but when Alois appears at Ouran academy looking for him, the hosts get caught in the middle of a deadly game of Cat and Mouse. Ciel thought he would never have to see the Host club again and can go back to his normal life, but he was wrong... dead wrong. Rated T for language and minor violence
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"So the mastermind was Mr. Ootori?" The queen of England asked, her eyes glowed with curiosity. She sat on her elegant gold throne, lined with red velvet and jewels. She looked down at her faithful servant, a smile played at her lips.

"Yes." The servant replied.

"And you stopped him?"

"Yes."

"What about his son?"

"He helped us stop his dad. If it wasn't for him, we might never have solved the case."

"Interesting. At least I can relax now. Honestly, I thought you died."

"I did too." The servant looked up at his queen with one piercing blue eye, the other covered by hair and an eye-patch, "I must take my leave now, my queen. I bid you farewell."

The queen nodded, "So long, Ciel."

~~ To the Ouran Academy! ~~

A blonde boy walked down the hall, a wicked smile played at his lips. He scanned the school, until he stopped just outside of music room 3. His grin grew as he pushed open the doors. A blinding light flashed, followed by falling rose petals.

"Welcome." Was heard as he stepped in.

He saw seven handsome men all lined up, _odd; this doesn't seem like something Ciel would like._

The men stopped and stared at him briefly.

"I didn't think we would get a guy." Kaoru said

Tamaki nodded, "Well, we must at least try." He stood up and walked over to the small blonde boy, "So do you like the prince type, th-"

"Look, I don't care about the bull shit this club does. Is Ciel here."

The host club froze with a deafening silence. They thought when Ciel disappeared he would stay out of their lives, they thought they would never hear the cursed name again.

"W-who are you?" Kyoya asked

"I, am Alois Trancy." He smiled and stuck out his tattooed tongue, "And this is Claude."

The host club turned to see another butler, who slightly resembled Sebastian besides the fact Claude, had glasses and neater combed hair.

"So?" Alois asked, "Where is Ciel?"

No one dared to answer.

_Is Claude a demon?_

_He looks dangerous._

_Can we trust him?_

_Why does he want Ciel?_

Alois frowned, "I am asking you a question." He scowled, "I want an answer."

"Ciel disappeared after the fire. We don't know." Kyoya said boldly.

Alois rolled his eyes, then smiled. He started to giggle, and then he burst out laughing, "I know you all know about demons. So I expect you to be smarter. I'm not like Ciel," Alois became extremely serious, "I don't mind watching people get hurt, or bleed." He smiled again, "I am asking one last time. Where is Ciel?"

_So tell me if you like it, or would you prefer Ciel being a demon or somethin' else!_


	2. Alois and Ciel

**OK People! After much request, Ciel will be a demon! *Applause***

**Paxloria- I never thought about that, so I made up an explanation and it will be in this chapter, so, thank you for bringing that to my attention.**

**Also, I am sorry for any grammar mistakes and stuff, it is summer break and I am not thinking grammar. J**

**Disclaimer: Me no own.**

**To de story!**

~With Ciel~

Ciel rode up to his mansion he never thought he would ever see again. The towering walls loomed over him and his butler. How long has it been since he has been here, 4 years? It's been to long. He made his way towards the door, opening it slowly. Inside was covered in dust and cobwebs spread out over the corners. He left his servants behind, they have no clue where he is, they think he is dead, most likely. Pluto died. He walked down the empty corridors, his footsteps echoed around the house. No one knows he is here, no one knew he returned to England until he met with the queen, but that was a private meeting, so everyone either thinks he is dead or in Japan. But that is for the better.

After he visited with the queen, he even had Sebastian give her, and all his friends, a card saying he was dead. It _is_ for the best, now that he was a demon and all. He doesn't want people to know, so he vanished.

Though that would make him so lonely now, if it wasn't for Sebastian. It was a twist of luck that Sebastian ended up staying with him, he smiled at the thought.

"Sebastian,"

"Yes, young master?"

"You won't leave me, correct?"

Sebastian smirked, placing his hand on Ciel's shoulder he whispered in his ear making Ciel shiver at the warm breath hitting his skin, "Never."

Ciel smiled; at least he won't be alone.

~Host Club~

**Haruhi POV**

This guy is seriously freaky. He just threatened us with his demon butler, and we're telling the truth! We don't know where the hell Ciel is! Won't he just leave us alone?

"I-I mean it, we don't know!" I stated boldly

He looked at me, observing me. I fidgeted under his hard glare, I got extremely uncomfortable.

"Now, why is a pretty lady like yourself dressed as a boy?"  
The whole room tensed. Damn it! I backed away and slightly hid behind Mori. He's big and strong, right?

Alois laughed a little, "Your scared." Mischief sparkled in his eyes, "Good."

I whimpered in fear, I have never been this scared before. I am being threatened. This insane boy wants to kill me… or worse. I can see the bloodlust boiling inside him, he wants to torture us. He wants to hear me scream, us scream. I looked around and saw the rest of the host club tense and frightened, even Mori.

Damn! I hate this, if he is going to kill us, why can't he do it already!

"I won't kill you, yet." He said as if reading my mind, "I know Ciel isn't one to share personal information. So I believe you when you say you don't know. But, Ciel liked you all enough to spare your life when you found out about Sebastian. Meaning, he might come to save you if you all were in danger,"

I'm getting a bad feeling.

"If he doesn't though, I'll kill you all." He smiled, "Now come willingly, if not you'll regret it." He sang that last part, as if wanting us to run or fight. I looked up at Mori; he gave me a slow nod then walked forward. Let's not take the risk. Let's hope Ciel will come save us.

I don't want to die.

I don't want to suffer.

Someone, please help.

Anyone.

Please.

_You don't want to suffer? You don't want to die? How far are you willing to go to make sure you live?_

How far? I don't know.

_Are you willing to sacrifice your soul?_

My soul? Am I? Well, maybe. If you promise to protect my family, my friends, and me I guess I am. Who are you even?

_Will you make the contract? Demons to human?_

Demons? You mean there are more of you who will protect me?

_Yes, and no. One more, but he will not really do anything. He isn't really a worker, you could say._

Ok. I guess I will. No, I will, but you have to protect everyone I love until the day I die of a natural death! Now, who are you?

_Sebastian, Sebastian Michaelis._

My eye's widened and my heart quickened. I made a deal with the devil. The devil I know so well and slightly despise. And I guess that one other person is Ciel. Oh God, what have I done?

I started to feel a sharp pain in my right eye. My hand flew up and covered it, the pain got worse. I was holding back a scream, but I stopped walking. Tears found their way down my cheek, and I felt someone grab me and shake me, shouting my name.

And as soon as it started, the pain was gone. I got back up on my feet, and removed my hand.

"He's here, Claude."

**This was a short chapter, more explanations and preparation for the future. So yeah. I hope you like it, and I decided to do a twist in the plot since I decided to make Ciel a demon. And I thought this would be interesting. So if you REALLY hate the idea, tell me and I can change it. Ok? Please Review!**


	3. Demons and coffee

**Here is the chapter! YAY! I have a case of writers block so please send me ideas! PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I am obviously not the owner of the anime's. If I was I would be filthy rich and living in a mansion, which I am not.**

_Previously…_

**_Haruhi POV_**

_I started to feel a sharp pain in my right eye. My hand flew up and covered it, the pain got worse. I was holding back a scream, but I stopped walking. Tears found their way down my cheek, and I felt someone grab me and shake me, shouting my name._

_And as soon as it started, the pain was gone. I got back up on my feet, and removed my hand._

_"He's here, Claude."_

Sebastian stepped out of the shadows. His eyes were blazing the demon purple, and a slight smirk played at his face. Until his eye's landed on Claude, "Hello, Claude." He hissed

"Sebastian." The other demon greeted.

Tension filled the room, and made even Alois fidget under the pressure. Then, out came Ciel. He stopped next to his butler, scanning the room and all the scared faces of the Host Club. But his eye's fell on Haruhi, more specifically, Haruhi's right eye. It matched his.

A smiled tugged at his lips, "Haruhi, how nice of you to make a deal with us." He said, his one visible eye blaring demon purple like Sebastian's, before going back to it's normal blue.

Alois laughed, "You are a demon? How interesting." He smiled mischievously before whispering something into his loyal servants ear. He turned back to Ciel and Sebastian with a playful look on his face, "I would love to stay and play with you, but I found out what I needed, and I am in no mood to fight. I want to keep playing longer! So, goodbye for now! See you all again soon!"

Claude grabbed his master and ran away. Sebastian stood there staring daggers at the other demon, before he turned to Haruhi, " So, what do you want me to do?"

**Haruhi POV**

" So, what do you want me to do?" Sebastian said turning to me.

"Um…" was my intellectual reply. I really made a deal with a demon. Now when I die, this monster will eat my soul. Why did I do this!

"Haruhi? HARUHI YOU IDIOT! YOU MADE A DEAL WITH _SEBASTIAN?" _Tamaki yelled with rage, gesturing to the demon beside him.

"Would it have been OK if she made a deal with a different demon? Honestly, what do you have against me?" Sebastian asked, acting like he was confused. He was obviously amused by the show the host club was putting on.

"SHUT IT DEMON! HAVEN'T YOU CAUSED ENOUGH PROBLEMS!" Kaoru shouted

"YEAH! AND NOW YOU MADE HARUHI MAKE A DEAL SO YOU COULD EAT HER SOUL!" Hikaru added

"You have it wrong. I didn't make her, she came to me."

"Don't you mean us?" Ciel dead-panned

"My mistake."

The twins turned to face me, the rest of the club also turned. Tears emerged from the corners of my eyes. I shuddered as I tried to swallow the lump that formed in her throat. My chest tightened and my eyes became red.

I couldn't take it any longer.

I fell to my knee's bursting. Tears escaped my eyes and rolled down my cheeks, "I thought Alois was going to kill us all." I said between sobs, "I couldn't let you all die! You guys are my family and I couldn't let you die like my mom. I just couldn't!" I wanted to run. Run away from it all, find a time machine and go back to stop Ciel from ever coming to this school. Then life could have gone on like it was supposed to. Kyoya being the Shadow King, Tamaki being the over-dramatic Prince, Honey being the cake loving kid on Mori's shoulder, the twins being the little pranksters they are, then me. I would be acting annoyed and acting like I hate all this while inside I am overly happy and never want it to stop.

Then Ciel came, Ciel and his butler. They came and ruined it. They took Kyoya from us, burned down the whole damn city, and then made this blood thirsty kid come and try to kidnap us all. I wish he would disappear and never return.

I clenched and unclenched my fists, when I felt a warm hand land on my back. I looked up and saw Tamaki looking at me with sorrow and worry in his eyes, "We will never leave you, I promise." I jumped into Tamaki's arms, hugging him with all my might. "Thank you, Tamaki." I whispered back, hugging him harder.

~Time skip~

We all sat on the chairs in the abandoned music room. A silence fell upon us and refused to leave. We looked at each other; before Kyoya decided to ask the question I am certain all of us had thinking about.

"How did Ciel become a demon?"

Sebastian looked at the blue haired boy, and placing a hand on Ciel's shoulder, ushering him to tell the story.

Ciel looked into his butlers red eyes, almost seeming lost in them before he sighed and turned to us to explain, "It started when Sebastian and I went to fight Angela during the fire…

Sebastian and I met up with Angela on a bridge. Angela began to fight Sebastian when she decided to play dirty and attacked me. Sebastian was able to save me from the attack, but I rolled off the bridge and was then hanging on for dear life. Sebastian was caught up in the fight and was not quite able to save me when I fell, though he tried, and he killed Angela."

"So you died?" Honey asked

Ciel nodded

"If you're dead then how are you a demon?" The twins asked in unison

Ciel bit his lower lip in anger, "If you let me talk then I could tell you."

The room fell silent, "Good. Now let's see… oh yes! I fell off the bridge and died. Then I was waiting for Sebastian to eat my soul, but he couldn't. _Someone _stole it; Sebastian did try to take it back, but was stopped. So, with no soul, I became a demon. But when Sebastian does finally get my soul back, I will no longer be a demon, and Sebastian will devour my soul."

"Wow… this should be a TV show or something!" Kaoru exclaimed jumping up and down in his seat.

"How does a demon eat a soul?" I asked, as soon as I did, Ciel blushed

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He said quickly looking away. I stopped and decided it would be best to not bring it up again.

Anyway, I have a demon butler, and a demon brat here to do my bidding. I could make them do anything! But, what should I make them do.

"Hey, um Sebastian?" I said, "Can you make me some coffee?"

"Of course, young master." Sebastian kneeled before me and put his hand over his heart, before he made his way to the kitchen. To say the least, I was shocked. Maybe this won't be to bad after all!

I looked over at Ciel, he looked jealous. I wonder.

"Here is your coffee."

The bittersweet aroma filled my nose as I took in a deep breath. Since I'm not going to have an afterlife, might as well spend this one to the fullest.

To bad it had to be cut short.

**I know it was short. I'm sorry. I am lazy and I have a terrible case of writers block. I just wanted to get this posted as soon as possible. Ideas will help a lot! Don't be afraid to review, I don't bite hard! **


	4. Filler

**This is short 200 word filler since I still have writers block and NO ONE IS SENSDING ME ANY IDEA'S! Not that it matters or anything…**

**And Paxloria: Sebastian doesn't have to stay with Ciel, but he worked so hard to get his soul he doesn't want to give up, and it became natural for him, maybe something more. **

**Disclaimer: You know this.**

Alois and Claude sat alone in the mansion. Alois gracefully sipped his tea as Claude stood by his side, making sure not even a drop was spilled. This went on for a while, and Alois was getting impatient,_ they_ were making him wait. He doesn't like waiting.

He looked up at Claude expectantly, "They will come, just a while longer."

Alois turned back down to his tea, letting out an agitated sigh. That's what he said ten minutes ago, he has half a mind to blow this whole thing off and go back to entertaining himself.

"Lobelia!"

Alois looked up at the door when he heard the word echo through his hall.

"Lobelia!"

This time it was higher pitched.

"Lobelia!"

Even higher pitched. Annoying.

The doors burst open to reveal three girls striking a weird pose. This is what he was going to work with. Shit.

"You must be the Lobelia girl Academy, thing." Alois said stirring his brown tea with a golden spoon.

The girl in the middle with short brown hair nodded, "Yes. We are the-"

"Eat shit. I don't care."

"How rude! You do know-"

"Again, I don't care. Now, do you want to help take down the host Club or not?" Alois stated, finally staring the brown haired girl in the eyes.

The girl seemed like she was thinking, she certainly didn't want to work with someone like him. But, taking down the Host Club did sound splendid, and getting Haruhi sounded even better. She reluctantly nodded.

"Good, then here is the plan."

**Ok, this is actually 287 words! Yay! I know this is still adding to the plot, but I have no freaking idea what to do next, and I don't want it to be boring, so PLEASE GIVE ME IDEA'S!**


	5. Answers and a filler

**This was going to be an authors note, but I hate those so this turned into another filler. I am going to answer some questions and ask you all a favor.**

**I still have writers block, so please give me whatever idea's you have. I don't care if you think they are sucky, they might give me an idea. All I need is inspiration!**

**Answers to questions:**

**Alois knows of the Lobelia academy's grudge against the Host club through Claude doing some digging. And No, they would not partake in murder, but let's face it, they are stupid and easily tricked. **

**Oh! I am re-watching Black butler, and it is like falling in love all over again! Also, I am just watched Ciel in Wonderland, and I have to say if you haven't watched that you should, it's on YouTube. So anyway, I thought that I should pointlessly add this too do it. You know, why not? **

**Onto the filler!**

**Disclaimer: … Do I really have to do this every single time?**

"You two need to stay at someone else's house. My dad would freak if he saw to boys in my house." Haruhi explained to the demons and the host club.

"Pardon me saying, but how can I serve my master if I can not even be with her?" Sebastian asked with his signature smirk.

"I don't care! Just stay with the twins or something!"

"NO WAY!" The twins shouted crossing their arms in sync.

"Fine," Haruhi said grinding her teeth together, "Will someone else take the demons?"

Kyoya sighed, "I will, they housed me when I needed it, so I will do the same."

The twins slipped next to Kyoya, "Be careful, Sebastian will kill you in your sleep."

Sebastian's eyes glowed as he "innocently" smiled, "I _can _hear you."

The Hitachiin brothers yelped and hid behind the couch. God help them all.

The ride home was long, and Haruhi had no clue how she will explain her eye to her dad, and she had no intention of telling the drama queen she sold her soul to a demon. So, naturally, she first got colored contacts to hide it, but Sebastian explained it will still shine through, and it did. So then Haruhi decided she would get an eye patch and tell her dad she got pink eye. So that is what is happening. Haruhi is nervous though, what if her dad decided to take a look and see for himself? Then it will fail and her dad would freak and yell at her that cry than somehow do both at the same time. Sheesh, this could get dramatic real fast.

The twins pouted in their limo. They hayed today, they hate Sebastian, and they hate Ciel. How could Haruhi sell her soul to that bastard! And then he requested to _live_ with her in that tiny apartment! What else would he do? Dress her? The twins faces turned a bright pink, that could be slightly enjoyable… if it was them and not that demon!

"Kaoru, do you no how to kill a demon?"

"No, but I think I know someone who does."

Smirks crossed the twin's faces, stretching from ear to ear.

"Nekozawa."

"Damn Demon. Damn contract. Damn un-comfy clothes. Damn world. Damn hell. Damn Kidnappers. Damn Alois." Tamaki mumbled to himself sitting in the back of his Limo. Houses and tree's whizzed pass and he took no notice. He was to busy dwelling in his anger. But as soon as the anger came, it was chased out and turned to depression. He burst into tears and bawled up, crying over his poo "daughter." He was supposed to be her knight in shiny armor! He should have made that trade, not her! Now she will be dead and he won't be able to marry her and hold her in his arms and care for her! Dammit! A look of determination crossed Tamaki's face and he jumped to the front of the limo and yelled through the thin glass separating the driver from the back of the Limo, "Change courses to Haruhi's house!"

He heard a muffled yes.

He will help her no matter what!

Kyoya's limo was quiet, Sebastian sat patiently, Kyoya typed on his computer and Ciel drank tea.

Nothing happening at all.

Kyoya could ask questions, could interrogate them asking why they made a deal with Haruhi, nut he simply didn't care. Besides, Haruhi was the one who asked for the deal, so she is just as much responsible as the demons beside him. He looked up from his computer to see what they were doing. He looked back down at the screen, reading the obligatory of Ciel Phantomhive. It seems many people cared for him, like his Fiancé, Elizabeth: " Ciel was always so nice and sweet. I remember the last dance we had before his death. I-I barged into h-his home, and h-he a-asked me to d-danc-ce. He looked so happy! A-and then, I miss my Ciel!"

And his servants, "He was a good master, yes he was."

"I'll miss him, he was always good, even if he tried to act mean and cold."

The last one was just crying.

He's really missed. Kyoya wondered why he doesn't just stay with them, even as a demon. Maybe it wasn't allowed. Who knows? Kyoya closed the window, and pulled up some online homework. He won't ask though, something's are better left unasked.

**Another filler. My friend gave me this idea. She told me to answer some questions in this one, and to get reactions out of the way so I could continue on with the plot once my writer's block leaves. I love reviews! Please review! and give me whatever idea's you have. I don't care if you think they are sucky**


	6. Spiders Web

**Ok, just to keep people from getting confused, the italics are flashbacks or memories, while the normal writing is what is happening.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, blah blah blah**

_"The plan is to go to the host club. Get the hosts worked up, so much that the hosts start to go on an angry rampage. Try to make a hot, not Haruhi, leave the room in frustration."_

_"Why?"_

_"Well, Milord and I will approach that host, if the host is angry enough, he may let a secret slip about the club, one that we can use to bring them down."_

_"Sounds good, but why do you want to take down the Host Club?"_

_"Because, they have something we want…"_

Today was the day. The day to finally destroy the Host Club! Benio, Chizuru, and Hinako all strode through Ouran Academy. Heads held high with pride, and long graceful steps, they made their way to musc room three.

_"Sounds beautiful!"_

_"But Benibara-sama, can we trust a boy?"_

_"Shush Chizuru! I don't like it either, but we have no other option right now."_

_"You don't like working with me? Well then, eat shit!"_

Benio smirked at the sight of the music room. The time has finally come! And with the Host Club gone, they can finally take Haruhi away from the hands of those repulsive men!

Benio turned swiftly on her heels, facing the room. She rested her soft hands on the door, ready to push it open. She was already imagining the look on the Host Clubs faces when they see the Zuka club! It made her smirk grow. Oh, how she was waiting for this day!

_"Do not fail me. Now, we shall put the plan in action tomorrow, understand?"_

_"Don't treat us like we are below you!"_

_"Oh, but you are. Now leave me."_

_"Don't trea-"_

_"I would advise you to leave My lord alone."_

_"H-how did you…"_

_"There are many secrets you do not want to discover. Now Benio, take you club and leave Lord Alois's presence."_

Benio shook that thought out of her head. But still, how the hell did that butler get behind her so quickly? She only blinked.

Shrugging it off, she pushed the doors open.

"Welcome!"

"Hey, wait!" Kaoru started pointing at the door.

"It's the Zuka Club!" Hikaru finished, mimicking his brother's action.

Kyoya let out an over exaggerated sigh, he did not want to deal with these people right now.

"What do you want?" Haruhi asked exasperated. She remembered how Benio tried to kiss her. Infront of her father, to only make matters worse. And how they tried to get her to join Lobelia Academy. She really didn't like them to well, and it was clear to anyone, but them.

"Milady, is something the matter?" Sebastian asked, looking down at the girl. Haruhi shook her head; it wasn't worth getting a demon involved in such trivial matters.

"Hey, who are the new guys?" Hinako asked, tilting her head toward Sebastian and Ciel.

Sebastian put his hand over his heart, "I am Sebastian Michaelis. It is a pleasure to make you acquaintance." He bowed his head.

Ciel looked at the girls, in slight disgust. There was something off about them. "Ciel Phantomhive." He stated crossing his arms.

"Ok, why the eye patches? Did Tamaki hurt you?" Benio asked

Tamaki let in a gasp, "I WOULD NEVER HURT MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER!"

"Pink eye." Haruhi said. Completely ignoring Tamaki's monologue.

"None of your concern." Ciel turned away from the girls, and headed to get a glass of tea.

"Rude! But isn't that how all boys are?"

"NO!" The twins said, just thinking about these girls made them angry!

Tamaki turned toward the lady's, "Leave us alone!"

"No."

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No."

"YES! JUST LEAVE!"

Benio smirked, it was so easy to get them worked up. "Look, we just came for Haruhi. We let her stay in this repulsive club long enough."

Tamaki huffed and pouted slightly, "It isn't repulsive."

"It isn't? Selling your love off to ladies isn't repulsive? It is nothing less of being a prostitute!"

"That's what I said." They all turned toward Ciel, staring at him.

"Even he agrees." Hinako laughed.

Tamaki's face became red with embarrassment, "We don't sell ourselves."

"Actually…"

"SHUT UP KYOYA! WHO"S SIDE ARE YOU ON ANYWAY?"

The twins stepped forward, in synch. They crossed their arms and glared daggers at the Zuka Club, "Just leave," one started

"us alone" The other added

"Or else!"

Chizuru chuckled, "Men are always threatening each other. That is why they are the lesser race, you know."

"Are not!"

"And they are always yelling. That's why I don't know how woman ever fall in love with them."

Tamaki was boiling at this point. Not only did they insult the club, but also his species! That was unacceptable!

Benio inwardly laughed, Tamaki is at his snapping point. Now only to get him to flee the room. But how? How? How? How? Oh yes, Haruhi. Haruhi is his greatest weakness. How to manipulate them, hm. Oh, yes. We can use the past.

"You know Tamaki, even Haruhi doesn't like you." She stated.

Tamaki eyes widened in shock. He opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off.

"Like when she came (read as forced) to Lobelia Academy to do the play. She didn't tell you she was doing it because she doesn't trust you."

Tamaki shook his head, trying to ignore her voice.

"She did it, and was happy. She didn't tell you, because she didn't want you to ruin it for her. That's why she _willingly _stayed." Benio smirked, knowing she has succeeded.

"Sempai! That is a l-" Haruhi started

"Shush child. There is no need to lie about your feelings any longer."

"Haruhi, is that true?" Tamaki asked, tears welling his eyes.

"OFCOURSE IT IS! If it isn't, wouldn't she have done something by now, instead of just stand there?" Hinako said, smiling.

Tamaki stared at Haruhi, before he ran out of the room crying.

"Sempai! NO, That isn't true!" Haruhi tried to run after him, but was cut off by the Zuka Club.

"That was a dirty trick." Honey stated.

Benio laughed, "Yes, but it was well worth it. With Tamaki gone, the Host Club will crumble."

"It's not true! It's not true! Haruhi would never do that!" Tamaki repeated to himself, running down the hall. He ran and ran, tears filling his eyes, "It's not true!"

"What's not true?"

Tamaki froze. He recognized that voice. But, it couldn't be. No, they left.

"We're back~!"

Tamaki turned, heart racing and palms sweating. He turned, and saw Alois, standing right there, a murderous smile, spread across his face.

"We need to talk."

_"That was a nice lie Claude. Who knew they would be so easy to fool."_

_"It was rather simple. Now, for the real plan, Milord?"_

_"Go on."_

_"We capture the host. Than the girl will bring Sebastian and Ciel to come save him. They would get caught in our web, struggling to break free."_

_"And that is when we kill them all."_

**That is the end! I am finally, sort of, getting over my writers block! Please review!**


	7. torture

**Sorry I was so late in updating. But school is starting so I won't be able to update quickly. Now maybe once a week, maybe less. So yeah. Anyway, onto the story.**

**Haruhi POV**

Tamaki has been gone for a while. Okay, that was an understatement, it is the next day of school and he still isn't here. This isn't like him, something is wrong, I know it! Tamaki would have come back by now and demand the truth, or cry and tell me to comfort him. The second one is more like him. I sat fidgeting in the Host Club room, I looked around, though no one is saying it, I could tell they are all thinking the same thing as me. And the worst part… Ciel and Sebastian are acting strange. A normal person wouldn't be able to tell, but being as smart as me and hanging around Kyoya learning how to read through his act, I could tell. Crap, did I just say I'm not normal? I don't think that is good, but still, with the host club I look perfectly normal.

Back to the topic. The demons are hiding something, and that is never good. I smirked, I am their master, so they won't be able to hide something from me for long.

"Sebastian." I ordered. Sebastian turned and looked at me.

"Yes, M'lady?"

"What are you hiding?" That caught the attention of the rest of the host club. All eye's were on us.

Sebastian looked taken back, but quickly recovered, "What are you-"

"Don't play dumb. I can read through your act, now, if I am correct, you are to do as I command. Now, I command you to tell me."

Sebastian smirked, "You are correct. Tamaki is not in his usual… emo corner, you could say. Alois kidnapped him, most likely as bait for a trap. That is why I didn't tell you. I don't want you recklessly running in and leaving me to save you, my other master did that enough."

"Watch yourself Sebastian." Ciel warned.

I let the words sink in. That murderous boy, and his demon butler. They kidnapped Tamaki…

"WHAT!?"

**Tamaki POV- with him**

Blood. That's all I could see. Red liquid that fell from my head and bear chest. I am past crying and begging for mercy, now I am numb. I can't feel the sharp edge of the blade tear through my fragile skin, ripping the flesh and making blood gush out.

I'm going to die.

Not now, I figured, well I didn't figure it out. Alois told me the plan. Why did he tell me though? So I could wait for Haruhi to come, only to know it would be the last thing she does? So I could know her death would be because of my weakness? I hate this feeling, this feeling I never had before. It's worse than anything that happened, worse than being shredded by blades, worse than when my precious daughter insults me. It's dread, dread and guilt and depression! I HATE IT! I WANT IT GONE! Hot tears streamed down my face making little paths in the blood and dirt. I hate it, so so much. Maybe if I die here, now, Haruhi won't come. I need to die. Why can't I die?

Don't come Haruhi.

Let me die.

I want to die.

~Depressing. time skip~

The door squeaked open, letting light slip into my cold, hard cell. The metal chains squeezed my wrists and ankles, holding me limply against the wall. I shut my eyes to block out the blinding light. Soft, evil chuckles were heard, and suddenly a fist made contact with my soft cheek. The girls at the host club wouldn't want me looking like this.

"So, what do you think, _king?"_

I looked up at Alois's smirking face. I planned this comeback all night long. I have been waiting for this opportunity! (Really, Renge said this to me, and now I can finally use it on someone else) "Don't I have to go to hell to meet the devil?"

_SMACK_

I let out a yelp and tried to ball up. That hurt. Tears slipped down my face.

"Eat shit!"

_SMACK_

Please stop! It hurts to much! Tears continued down my cheeks. I tried to hold back the sobs as my throat clenched.

"You are weak, you useless piece of shit!" Alois shouted, punching me again.

I know I am weak, I know. I'm so weak I can't even protect Haruhi! I can't protect the Host Club! I can't protect myself! I deserve this, I lived in a fairy tail and now reality is smacking me in the face.

Kill me now.

I hate this reality. I opened my one good eye, to see the little devil laughing at my pain. I bit my lip, getting ready for a beating. He came to beat me when he is angry. He likes blood, he likes seeing people suffer, he truly is deranged.

"What happen to make you like this?" I asked, flinching at the pain speaking caused.

Alois turned to glare at me, "What?"

"Why do you like to see people suffer?"

"Because I suffered! So now others will feel the way I did! What the world did to me I will do back to the world!" He screamed angrily, clenching his fists so hard the knuckles turned white.

"I'm sorry, no one deserves to suffer and feel so much pain." I said sincerely. I smiled weakly. How old is this kid, 12? If he suffered that much at such a young age, my heart can only ache. Yeah, he is torturing me, but I lived such a perfect life- beside the incident with my mom- and I always had friends to back me up and support me. I always got what I wanted that I had completely ignored all the suffering kids, all the pain and people starving and being abused. I was so naïve. But now that I am here, I can see it. How many other kids, younger that me, is suffering like me? Thinking this is a normal day? That's not right.

"D-DON'T FEEL BAD FOR ME!" Alois shouted.

_SMACK_

OK, that is getting annoying.

**HARUHI POV (WITH HER, DUH)**

HE KNEW! HE KNEW THE WHOLE TIME AND DIDN'T TELL ME! THAT DEMON! THAT ARRROGANT, NO GOOD DEMON! My face was red with anger; I am going to get Tamaki back. No matter what.

**_That's it. Sorry that it is so short. I just visited my uncle who got diagnosed with cancer, so I am not in that much of a writing mood. Also, for me to continue, I must get _****5 REVIEWS****_! Yes _****5 REVIEWS!**


	8. Dirty Secrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own either animes, just the plot**

**Ciel POV**

I must admit, Haruhi is rather smart. After an endless debate of how Sebastian and I aren't aloud to keep secrets like that, we are now discussing our course of action to rescue the Host King. I looked warily around the room; the only person who would be able to think up a decent plan is Kyoya, since Haruhi's emotions are clouding her better judgment. Honestly, this is a rather exciting game. Alois has the king in a trap, and our pawns are stuck in a position of retreat and charge, though not careful there will be many sacrifices to recapture the king. The queen is now in full command, ordering the pawns to rage a careless war. Though now the shadow king is ordering the black knight to sneak in alone and to assess the situation, and make up a plan from there. I smiled at myself for my chess metaphor, it was rather good. I remember when Sebastian was my sword, my knight, though now I have to share him. I did always hate to share my toys.

I looked back up to the bickering Host club, and than over at Sebastian, who was standing there coolly with glimpse of amusement in his eyes. He is enjoying this, I can tell. I looked back at them, I just find it annoying. So much noise. I sighed and walked back over to an empty table, seating myself in a chair. What a headache this turned out to be.

"Young Master, is something wrong?"

I looked up to spy my knight staring down at my, and amused smirk spread across his face.

"Have you found out who took my soul yet?" I asked, resting my head on my hands. I have been wandering that, that person is the only one keeping me from being able to rest in peace.

Sebastian frowned, his eyes turned deadly and glowed that demonic purple that used to secretly frighten me, "No. Whoever it is, is hiding your soul quite well. I have not been able to track it."

I nodded, strange. Who has the ability to hide a soul from a demon? Even more, hide a soul with a contract to the demon? Whoever it is has great skill, a worthy opponent in deed.

"Sebastian."

Sebastian and I turned our heads toward the voice, Kyoya.

"Sebastian, you will scout ahead and see if we need to be prepared for anything. Report back when you can."

"And that's an order." Haruhi added, removing her eye patch. Sebastian kneeled in front of the short girl, placing his gloved hand over his heart.

"As you wish."

And like that, he vanished.

I stood, turning to face the distraught group, "Will you need me for anything?"

Haruhi shook her head.

"Good, I'll be back shortly then. I have business to take care of."

I turned on my heel and exited the door. When I was out of sight I broke into a run, traveling at speeds no mortal would be able to comprehend. I stopped short of the old building. The large sign hung on top of the doorway. UNDERTAKER. I can't believe even after death I must visit this old nutcase.

I gracefully stepped through the doorway, greeted by the smell of rotting flesh and other strange things I do not want to even know about.

I looked up to see the cloaked man smiling goofily at me, like there is no care in the world, which I am sure in his world, there isn't. I boldly walked up to him.

"I have a question."

He looked down to me, still smiling, then broke into a small chuckle, "And I am sure I have a question… for the right price."

"Laughter?"

"No! Not laughter. Only _true _laughter!"

I sighed, "Fine." Luckily I was able to get Sebastian to tell me some of his jokes, though, I don't see what's so funny, but, here goes nothing.

…

…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Laughter filled the air, shaking the very ground we stepped on. He has such a destructive laugh; I think even the sign fell from its sturdy perch on top of the doorway.

"Now time for my question, do you know who has my soul?" I demanded

"No."

"WHAT?!"

I stared at the still laughing maniac in disbelief. I made him laugh! He should at least give me some answers! I clenched my fists tightly, causing my knuckles to turn white. This man… infuriates me!

"Sorry, young lord, but that is the one thing I do not know. Your kidnapper is… brilliant." He smiled, "Come back again soon!"

I huffed and turned around, storming out of this place. I can't believe he had nothing! How maddening.

**With the Undertaker**

The little Lord exited the Undertakers shop, mad as could be. Maybe just more annoyed than anything, but still. He looked so innocent, like a spoiled brat.

"That was close." The Undertaker laughed, "He could have found out."

"Your right. He isn't allowed to know who has his soul just yet." The masked man smiled, "The game has yet to begin."

**Alois POV**

_"I'm sorry, no one deserves to suffer and feel so much pain." _

Why is his voice still in my head! DAMMIT! That Tamaki, why can't I forget him! Why are his words still replaying in my head like a broken record. Why?

_"I'm sorry, no one deserves to suffer and feel so much pain."_

It's because he reminds me of my brother. The one person I was willing to die for. He… I miss him. He always put others before him, no mater what the cause.

DAMMIT!

_"I'm sorry, no one deserves to suffer and feel so much pain."_

That one sentence… I need to kill Tamaki soon, or else I might just let him go. I can't do that… that spoiled rich kid. I bet he hasn't even gotten a simple scratch before, and now… and now he knows my pain! He shall feel like I did, and when I get my revenge on Sebastian, I could kill him, along with the rest of that blasted club!

_"I'm sorry, no one deserves to suffer and feel so much pain."_

Your wrong Tamaki, people do deserve pain. The people who made my life hell, deserves pain. Sebastian Michaelis deserves to suffer.

"My Lord,"

I turned to face Claude

"He is here."

I smiled, and started to stroll toward the courtyard, "Finally! The games shall begin!"

**Who was that masked man with the Undertaker? What does Alois have up his sleeve for Sebastian? Will he be able to finish off Tamaki? ****_5 REVIEWS_**


	9. Traps

**Disclaimer: I do not own either animes**

**Sebastian POV**

I walked cautiously through the grand courtyard. Roses swayed in the wind as the bushes rattled, the tiled ground was kept neat and spotless. This courtyard would rival the one at Ciel's mansion, it was impressive. My footsteps echoed in the air. It was quite, unnervingly silent. I felt my muscles tensed as I concentrated on my hearing. I was listening for Tamaki to make a sound. Cry. Whimper. Let me know where you are.

Of course, nothing.

My job can never be that simple.

I jumped into the air, landing on a tall tree. I scouted around, looking for any signs of the host. Nothing. Claude has always been good at hiding, even other beings. "A coward's act." I mumbled.

"That's not very nice."

I turned to meet the demonic eyes of Claude. A frown bestowed on his face. "Now, who said I was nice?" I asked with a smirk. I waited for his move. I want to kill him; I want to watch this man bleed.

I hate him.

No, I despise him.

Claude watched me with those judgmental eyes. "No one. Now, you came for Tamaki?"

"Yes. So if you'll tell me where he is, I will take him now."

Claude shook his head, "I can't do that."

Now time to ask the obvious question, "Why?"

"Because that would be no fun!" I looked down to see Alois looking up at us, a wide bloodthirsty smile on his face. I am glad Ciel didn't turn out like that; his soul would taste so bad. His soul… I need to find that. I am rather hungry.

"Come down, my neck is getting sore." Alois commanded. Claude jumped down to stand next to his master, and I followed suit. I looked at the duo for a while. The sun lowered in the evening sky. It's getting late, I need to return soon, my Young Master would want some tea made. How tiring that is, having to masters, at least one isn't as needy as the other. Very independent to say the least, less work on my part.

"You came for Tamaki?" Alois asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Why else would I enter a vermin's home?"

Claude growled and opened him mouth to insult me, but Alois cut him off, "You really aren't nice. But I can't let you see him, or leave. You see, I want you dead." Alois smiled at me, "Claude? If you will."

Claude pulled out golden knives and flung them at me. I jumped back and flipped in the air dodging them, throwing my own silver knives back at the butler. As soon as I hit the ground I took off running at Claude, throwing a punch at his chest, he sidestepped and tried to kick me, but I was to fast and blocked it. Claude took that opportunity and threw another knife at me, I dove to the side but the knife sliced my cheek, drawing blood. I growled and stopped where I was, regaining my composure.

"I see you are just as weak as before, Sebastian." Claude hissed.

"Really? Since if my memory serves, I beat you the last time we dueled." I snidely replied.

Claude frowned at my remark; "Let's see who wins this time then."

Claude jumped in the air, throwing knives making me dodge them all. He wasn't aiming at me though; he was leading me to the place he wanted to fight. A place where the advantage is his. I won't let that happen. I stopped letting a knife pierce into my arm, making pain shoot up into my muscles. It wasn't an agonizing pain, just felt like that annoying thorn that leaves you uncomfortable.

I jumped back landing on a roof before I charged forward. I let Claude's other golden knives pierce my skin, moving so the knives would only pierce legs or arms. These strange tactics threw Claude off guard, giving me the perfect opportunity to drive my fist into his gut. He fell back and we both hit the floor.

"Claude!"

It was a woman's scream. I looked up to see a girl with very tan skin and silver hair pulled back into a loose braid. She wore a maid's outfit and a wrap covered one of her eyes. Another demon. But what caught my attention the most was what was behind her. The door was cracked open and I saw blonde, bloodied hair. Tamaki.

"Hannah."

I looked to the other side to see three more demons. Triplets. I know when I am outnumbered, and I am now. I need to get back to Ciel and Haruhi. I straightened up, running my hand over my coat to get all the wrinkles out.

"Sorry to end the fun, but I must leave now." I stated and turned my back on the demons and Alois. I made my way to the gate, "Until next time."

"No. You see, Sebastian, there won't be a next time." My eyes narrowed at Alois. What is he playing at… I should be prepared. My hand snaked its way into my coat pocket, wrapping my slender fingers around one of my silver kitchen utensils.

**Haruhi POV**

It's been a while since we sent Sebastian to scout ahead. Did he die? Did he find Tamaki? Maybe he has and is freeing him! I am routing for that option. But it has been nearly five hours; I know that isn't that long for a mortal, but a demon should be able to do it quickly. It's the anticipation.

I was sitting uncomfortably on the couch in the host club. The twins were on my right, eating pockey, and Kyoya on my left, typing away on his laptop. Honey was eating cake with Mori; I think they were eating strawberry. Ciel was fuming in this own chair, mumbling something about and Under something.

I fidgeted some more, when will Sebastian be back? I at least want to know if Tamaki is alive.

Kaoru and Hikaru realized my discomfort and a sly smile spread across their face.

"Hey, Haruhi!" Kaoru called wrapping his arm around my shoulder, "Want to play the pockey game?"

"No." I immediately replied.

"Please." Hikaru begged, "It will be fun!"

"I said no. This is just a lame excuse for you two to try and kiss me."

"No! We want to play with you! That may just be a bonus," Hikaru said with a smirk.

Kaoru pulled me closer to him, "Just once, please?" He begged

"No." I rejected pushing away, "Honestly, I won't fall for that."

"Aw, that's no fun!" Hikaru complained,

"Yeah! No fun!" Kaoru agreed.

I let a small smile pull at my lips. Really, who can stay upset with those two around!

The door creaked open and everyone stared. My eyes widened at the sight. Sebastian came in, still using his butler composure, but he was covered in blood and cuts. Large gashes covered his arms and legs; it looked like he was stabbed multiple times. What could do this to a demon? More demons? But how many.

"I have found Tamaki, M'lady. But it was a trap as expected." Sebastian stated walking into the room.

Do those even hurt him? And if Alois can have Sebastian be hurt that bad… what can he do to us?

I gulped, "I see. I guess we will have to make a plan then."

Sebastian smiled, "Whatever your commands are, I will follow."

I nodded.

What is our next move?

**Here it is! Not my favorite but… oh well. ****_5 reviews! _****Don't worry, there will be more Host Club people in the next chapter.**


	10. How to kill a demon

**Disclaimer: You know it**

**I wanted to thank animelovernewbie, Paxloria, Natural Shadow King, MysticxLover, and fightingsoul for updating! Thank you all!**

**Hikaru POV (Woah, haven't done this for a while)**

Sebastian…. I hate that guy. He walks in covered in blood but is all like, 'it's ok, I'm a demon I can handle this type of crap 'cause I'm that damn cool!' (AN: I really doubt that's what he was going for…) I don't care! He _was _doing that though. I bet he was trying to make Haruhi think he was all sexy and tough, damn it. I looked over to my twin and he nodded, saying that it was perfect time. With a smirk spread across our faces, we made our way toward Nekozawa's creepy little lair. While everyone else was sidetracked by making a plan to get Boss back, we snuck into the room.

It was dark.

Only candle gave off any light, making shadows jump across the room and dance on the walls. In the corner was a shrine filled with strange symbols and marks, one looked like the one on Haruhi's eye. Maybe…

I nudged my brother and we walked forward in perfect sync, looking like a mirror. Stopping in front of the black shrine, I reached out, my brother squeezing my shoulder, tense and ready to yank me back in case something goes wrong. Only inches away, I hesitated, and then continued to reach out. My fingers were now only centimeters away from the strange cult symbol. My brother's grip on my shoulder tightened. I gulped and my heart raced, the flames on the candles flared as my fingers slowly got closer. The shadows spun and danced making my heart race faster and faster.

Then I touched it.

**Sebastian POV**

I felt something.

What was that though? I can't explain it, but it felt like another person was trying to summon me. But that shouldn't be able to happen, no one knows what my contract sign is, except for the people who saw it and lived. But the only people who lived and saw my symbol was the host club… where are the twins?

I growled, what were they doing now. I was backing up slowly, ready to make my leave. But annoyingly, Kyoya saw me.

"Where are you going, Sebastian?"

I growled, "To find a pair of twins."

Haruhi's eye narrowed, "Are they…"

"No, they aren't kidnapped. But they aren't here either. My goodness, you really should trust me more." I stated with a forced smirk. I'm not going to let them discover my little dilemma.

"What are you hiding Sebastian?" Ciel asked cocking his head, a little habit he has.

"Nothing to concern you with, young master." I replied.

Kyoya cleared his throat this pushed his glasses up the nose, making the lenses flare in the light, "Sebastian, we can not let you go. You are the only one who saw the Alois household, and know of his demons strengths. We need you to stay here and further explain. Ciel should go look for them."

I wanted to rip his head off. I saw the smirk on his face, he was testing me. My strength, my capability, and he was enjoying my discomfort. He was a devil if I ever saw one.

I smiled, "That makes perfect sense, than again, I would expect nothing less of you."

I looked over to Ciel, "Do you think you can handle it, young master?"

Ciel scoffed, "Do not doubt me Sebastian."

I smirked, my eyes blazing the demonic purple, "I never would." He seemed to get my message of the seriousness of the situation and took off. I turned back to the rest of the Host Club, "Let's get back to business now."

Honey looked up to me with those big eyes, "Kao-chan and Hika-chan will be alright, right?"

"Of course, I would never let harm come to any more of your friends."

Flowers somehow appeared around him, shining somehow, "Thank you Seba-chan!"

I sighed, honestly, these kids are so weird.

**Hikaru POV**

I felt energy run through my fingertips, I yelped and jumped back, clutching my hand. It tingled, it burned, but it didn't hurt. It felt empowered somehow.

What was that?

"Hikaru! Hikaru! Are you all right?" Kaoru asked kneeling beside me and searching my hand for any injuries. I nodded still unable to speak from the experience… it was so weird.

"W-what was that?" Kaoru asked, looking back toward the shrine.

"That was Sebastian's contract sign. I was able to get it from a man named the Undertaker. But you weren't supposed to see it. Not yet, the game hasn't even begun!"

My twin and I turned to see Nekozawa smiling and standing in the corner of the room, his cursed cat puppet on his hand as always. He stepped forward and observed our reaction before speaking, "So, what do I owe the displeasure of having you two here?"

"Uh, uh, erm, we wanted to know how to kill a demon." I sighed standing back up on my feet. Kaoru took his position next to me.

I heard some different laughter; I turned, still in sync with my brother, to see a man with long silver hair, a weird black cloak and hat, and scars running around his skin that was shown.

"You can't kill a demon!" He sang, "But that was a funny joke!"

"We aren't" Kaoru started

"Joking!" I finished

The cloaked man laughed, "It's still impossible for mortals like you~"

I growled, but Kaoru took hold of my arm, "He's probably right. A demon against two mortals."

I was about to protest when I caught on to his train of thought, "Then we just need to hire some non-mortals."

Exactly!" The cloaked man sang.

Kaoru and I shared a smirk, as soon as we get Tamaki back, we are going to free Haruhi of her curse with the demons! But that leaves one question:

"What was" "that thing." My brother and I asked pointing toward the shrine.

Nekozawa waved us off, "Oh nothing~"

Suddenly the door burst open and Ciel came in, glaring at us. "I finally found you two. Everyone has been worried."

I smirked my mischievous smirk that matched my brothers, we held up our cell phones, "You should have just called." We said in sync walking past the furious demon. We looked back ne last time to see the cloaked man gone. Weird.

We continued out of the room. Wait… where the hell do we hire demon killers!?

**Tamaki POV**

I whimpered. I cried. I WANT MY DAUGHTER I WANT MOMMY! I WANT THE CUTE LITTLE HONEY! I WANT MORI! I EVEN WANT THE SHADY TWINS!

I miss them. I miss them all. I miss them so much. WHEN ARE THEY COMING TO SAVE ME?

"Stop crying!"

"Y-you're so cruel!"

"Who said I was nice?!"

I looked down through my good eye to see Alois with an irritating expression. Did something happen?  
He turned and said something to Claude before he swiftly left the dark, cold, dungeon room. Who even has a dungeon? Really, what is this? The 18th century?

I looked back up to see Claude standing in front of me.

"We are moving you to a different cell." He stated boredly.

…

How many dungeons does this kid have?

Claude unchained me and I fell limp on the floor. I tried to stand but my body refused to obey my brain, pain rushed to all the bruises and scratches as Claude roughly threw me over his shoulder carrying me to my next cell. I cried out in pain, tears falling from my eyes and pain shooting into my body at every step he took. Soon it became to much, I fell into an abyss of darkness.

**5 Reviews**


	11. Dreams

**Disclaimer: I no own**

_I fell to the ground. My eyes tightened in pain and I gripped my bleeding side. A pained moan escaped my dry lips, my head ached and the wind blew slightly, rustling the leaves that fell to the hard, unforgiving ground._

_A heavy foot stomped down on my stomach, making me let out a yell. Tears prickled my eyes, and then the salty tears rolled slowly down my cheeks._

_The boot dug further into my side, making the pain increase tremendously. Someone, help me please…_

_"Where are your protectors now? Enjoy the pain, girl."_

_I coughed blood from my mouth and I felt the warm liquid settle around me as it also leaked further from my wounded side. Am I…dying? Soon, the pain numbed, and I felt nothing. I stopped squirming, stopped bleeding, stopped crying. The world became nothing more than colors that filled my lifeless eyes. I saw people running toward me, there mouths moved but nothing came out. Then, they started to blur, and the world spun and faded into darkness._

_"Enjoy death, Haruhi."_

_"Haruhi…"_

_"Haruhi!"_

"HARUHI!"

I gasped and shot up, clutching my slightly aching head. I was covered in sweat and my hair messy. I looked around bewildered, and saw the worried faces of my friends, it was a dream. But I keep having it. Is it stressed induced by Tamaki being kidnapped? Must be, or maybe I am thinking this over too much. It must be, I'm just worried. And what makes it worse, tonight's the night. The night we go to get Tamaki back.

I watched as Sebastian had a conversation with the twins, or more like an interrogation. Leave it to the twins to piss of a demon. I let out a slightly irritated sigh; we don't have time for this. We need to get ready for God's sake! But, I won't be doing anything anyway, all the fighting is going to be done by the demons and Honey and Mori… but do they have a chance? Honey couldn't even lay a punch on Sebastian when they fought on the beach. But they are more of a distraction, but what if someone died? That would be terrible! What if Tamaki is already dead… No! He can't be!

I cold hand was placed on my shoulder and I jumped, turning around to see Ciel staring intently at me, "Tell me, what was that dream you had?"

I gulped, I don't know why, but I didn't want to tell, "Uh, nothing." I muttered and turned back to watch the slightly amusing interrogation.

"I would be careful. Sometimes, dreams aren't dreams, but visions of the future or past."

I sure hope not, or else I will die, I horrible and painful death. I felt my face pale and the floor suddenly became most interesting. But how much of Ciel's words can I believe.

I can believe a lot.

Only one year ago I could be 100% certain demons didn't exist, and now I am 100% certain they do. What else do I "know" to be true is actually a lie? Can I be certain about anything anymore?

No. I can't be.

Never can I be again.

I turned back to Ciel and tried to speak, but the window burst open, revealing a lot of red.

Wait, she looks familiar. Red, red hair, red coat, boa-tie, and a chainsaw. What was it… Grem, Greg

"Why is Grell here?"

Ah yes, Grell. A cross dresser if I remember correctly.

Ciel let out an irritated huff as Grell danced over to a highly annoyed Sebastian who wore the best 'I-will-murder-you-face' I have ever seen. Strangely, Grell reminds me of my dad. I shiver ran down my spine, what a scary thought!

"Oh Bassy! I haven't seen you in such a long time! And what handsome men are here~!"

The twins faked (or at least I hope) threw up. I gagged a little myself.

"Grell, please refrain from such thoughts." Sebastian asked (demanded).

Grell clasped his hands together dramatically and leaned on Sebastian, blinking his eyebrows all seductively, "But Bassy~" He pouted sticking out his lower lip, "I always wanted to try a threesome! Or twins!"

The twins puked I believe for real, this time. Then ran away from the man as fast as their legs could carry them, and, of course, hid behind me.

"Grell, please never say that disgusting thing again. And I am rather busy right now, saving an idiot and all."

Ciel smirked, "But Sebastian, having Grell on our team could give us an advantage. After all, he could kill a demon."

I saw the twins perk up at that, I wonder why… I stared at them suspiciously, what are they planning….

Sebastian glared at Ciel, knowing what he was playing at. Ciel would never give up a chance to see Sebastian so annoyed.

"Hey. I would love to stay with my sweet Sebastian and other totally sexy men. But I don't give out my services for free!"

"Than how about being able to spend all night with them, _and_ be able to go to the Host Club once it re-opens. For free."

"Host Club? You mean were hot men entertain others?"

Ciel nodded and I saw Grell's eyes sparkle.

"Ok! I'LL DO IT!"

"Oh no." Sebastian said exasperated. The twins joined Sebastian on their self-pity party. Frankly, I don't blame them.

Kyoya strangely didn't speak up at the "Host Clubbing for free" part. Instead he was happily typing away on his computer, engulfed in whatever he was doing. His glasses flashed in the light whenever he moved his head, what exactly was he doing? Or was he really that worried about Tamaki that he would let someone go to the Host Club for free?

I vote for the second choice, underneath his cold, unforgiving disguise he really is a good person.

**Kyoya POV**

"Than how about being able to spend all night with them, _and_ be able to go to the Host Club once it re-opens. For free."

I was so close to interjecting with what Ciel said, especially with that man. But, if it means getting Tamaki back sooner, I can live with it. Maybe I would just add it onto Haruhi's debt, after all, Ciel is _her _servant. Naturally, I wouldn't let anyone know my concern for Tamaki, so I just acted engulfed by my computer, like I didn't even hear a thing, but I could tell Haruhi wasn't buying my act by her suspicious glances. However, I am rather intrigued by what I am figuring out about Alois and his merry crew. I got onto a **cough** illegal**cough** sight from England. It said that Alois's whole town somehow burned down killing nearly everyone, including his little brother. From there he went to live with his sexually abusive father, who was rich. But then around the time Alois got Claude and his other servants, triplets and a woman, his father vanished. And by that I suspect was murdered. Alois became the queen's spider, as Ciel was her watchdog.

Rather an interesting story, Claude is a demon, as we know, so his other servants must be demons too. 5 demons against us, we really hardly stand a chance. But Sebastian seemed able to somewhat handle his own against them, he got out alive, at the very least, and then there is Ciel, though I do not know how much help he would be, and there is now, Grell. I guess that is three against five. Now it is just the matter of strength.

I sighed and closed the tab; I suppose this is truly the best we got. I doubt any more powerful being will just ironically barge through that door at this time to help the plot… yep, I was right. That only happens in fairy tails, and movies, and any other cheesy story. So basically that happens a lot. I looked up to see Sebastian resisting the urge to beat Grell and the twins hiding behind Haruhi who watched amusedly with Ciel. Honey and Mori went home to get some supplies, incase you were curious. And now, we have until nightfall, and then we set our plan into action.

I hope everything works out fine, I would hate to pay for a friends coffin, those things are rather expensive, you know.

**Alois POV**

I sat in my grand dining room, drinking tea. The tea was bitter, but it fit my mood. All that crap that has been happening really infuriates me. The fight between Sebastian and Claude ruined my garden! Now my pathway looks like a mess.

I'll have to punish Claude for that later.

And Tamaki, he has been such a pain to keep alive. In fact, he is pretty much as good as dead. He has gone numb so beating him is no fun anymore; I'll let him die in front of his sweet, sweet friends he has been crying over. What a weakling! Having someone you need to rely on only makes you weak. He is weak. And weak makes me sick! I really which I could just let him die already, it would make my life so much easier, but I need him alive to get Sebastian to come, so that isn't an option.

I looked out my window and saw the three triplets, whispering amongst themselves, as always, and cleaning up the garden. Hannah was watching them and helping pick one up every now and then. She annoyed me. I don't know why, but she did. I shrugged it off and took another sip of my tea, ugh, how bitter.

**1603 words! Woohoo! Um, anyway, I think I am putting this up for adoption! So… yeah. Sorry, I just ran dry on my creative juices for the story. **


	12. AN

**I am so so sorry if you guys thought this was an update.**

**I want to say some things, first: I suck. I really do. I am going to be taking more time to write this. People have pointed out that something is off when I write these, and something is.****  
**

**So I decided to just stop for a little, plan out where this story is going, and fix it.**

**It's going to be a while.**

**I suck. I do.**

**And I am so sos os sorry. But it will be worth it! The story will be 100x better when I stat up again. I AM NOT STOPPING THIS STORY! Just revising.**

**I'm sorry. **


End file.
